


you held the world in your arms

by cherryvanilla



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing piece of the Campfire Scene.  Written for the Multi-Fandom Cuddling Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you held the world in your arms

Scott tells you to ‘just, what the fuck, just go to sleep.’ His words are barely formed, just puffs of air that reach across the barren space of the campsite. The blood is still rushing in your ears, your pulse thundering when he pulls you into his arms. Then you just melt against him because it’s like coming home; it always is whenever you get these stolen moments. His breath is hot in your ear and you both reposition yourselves until you’re simply dead weight in his arms. Your chest rises and falls in time with his heartbeat. His mouth, devastatingly close to shell of your ear, triggers a tingle up your spine. You imagine soft kisses pressed against your earlobe until you actually feel one. Cautiously, your lips whisper across the skin of his neck. In response, he holds you closer. “Go to sleep, Mikey.” His tone is patient but firm.

“I do love you,” you repeat, your words barely audible against him. He smells of the road and dirt but beneath you recognize that fancy cologne he likes to pilfer from his dad’s place.

“I know,” he responds, seriously. Wrapped in his arms and inhaling his scent you fall asleep, this time on your own accord.

[end]


End file.
